


If Stargirl's Distracted

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. One new smile materialized on Stargirl's face.





	If Stargirl's Distracted

I never created Stargirl.

One new smile materialized on Stargirl's face when she viewed a bracelet in a store window instead of battling a villain.

THE END


End file.
